Mad Dummy/In Battle
When hit, Mad Dummy will piece itself back together due to being incorporeal, ACT commands have no impact on the battle, and the opponent cannot be spared. As such, to defeat them, the protagonist must maneuver their SOUL around the enemy's bullets so that they hit Mad Dummy instead. After several turns, the battle will eventually be stopped by Napstablook's arrival. Attacks *Mad Dummy calls for the help of other dummies. These dummies can either flash red and move across the board perpendicularly or shoot fuzzy scribbles that if dodged can hit Mad Dummy. In the former option, they will be arranged in a line with a gap where the protagonist's SOUL can pass through. *After a while, Mad Dummy fires the old Dummies and calls in robotic ones. They shoot rockets that follow the protagonist's SOUL, then go in a straight line after their pink circle runs out. Their rockets can also damage Mad Dummy. *Right before the end of the fight, Mad Dummy will throw a single knife at the protagonist's SOUL. This is easily avoided and only happens once. *After the knife attack, Napstablook's tears will falls from the sky. This will usually miss the protagonist, but it's still possible to be hit if the protagonist maneuvers into the tears. This attack will always do 1 damage. Strategy * Attacking Mad Dummy results in them falling apart, then informing the protagonist that they cannot be hurt as they're incorporeal, and putting itself back together. * In a True Pacifist Route, ACTing has no result and this enemy cannot be spared. In order to continue the Pacifist run, the protagonist must dodge Mad Dummy's attacks while slightly aiming the attacks to hit them. * The section with Dummy Bots is turn-based; regardless of their attacks hitting them or not, the battle will end after four turns. *Eventually, Mad Dummy's sprite will start moving back and forth horizontally across the screen, making aiming the attacks towards them more difficult. As the battle goes on, these movements become more sporadic, further adding to the difficulty. Quotes Pre-Battle Dialogue *''Hahaha... It's just like you to run away.'' not checked *''FOOL! You think you can hurt ME???'' dummy was punched *''Hahaha... Too intimidated to fight me, huh!?'' dummy was checked but not punched *''I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY. My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY, too. Until...'' **''YOU CAME ALONG! When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat... But the things you SAID...! Horrible. Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE! It spooked them right out of their dummy! HUMAN! I'll scare your SOUL out of your body!'' to the [[Dummy]] **''YOU DESTROYED THEIR HOME! Us ghosts spend our whole lives looking for a proper vessel. Slowly, slowly, we grow closer to our new bodies... Until one day, we too may become corporeal beings. Beings able to laugh, love, and dance like any other... But YOU!!!! My cousin's future...! You took it all away! Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE! HUMAN! I hope you're not too attached to YOUR body... Because your SOUL's about to get EVICTED!!!'' the Dummy **''YOU CAME ALONG! They were a shy sort. Living a lonely life in the RUINS... They saw you and hoped you might TALK to them. Perhaps strike up a friendly conversation. But NO!!! You ran away... And broke their little ethereal heart. Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE! HUMAN! I'll show you what REAL heartbreak is!'' from the Dummy **''YOU...! You... Shucks! You were really boring! They got annoyed and flew away like any self-respecting spectre. Well then. Well then! WELL THEN! Boring people are crumbs sticking to the face of this world. Human! I'll wipe you away with the dainty handkerchief of vengeance!'' the Dummy **''YOU CAME ALONG! Not only did YOUR actions cause them to leave their home... But now all of their neighbors are gone, too! Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE!!! You're the worst person I've ever met! I've NEVER been more mad!!! Guooooohhhh!!!! My mannequin levels are going OFF THE CHARTS!!!'' Route ***''...? This... This feeling...? Eureka. Eureka! EUREKA! Human. That moment of unbridled emotion. It allowed me to finally fuse with my body! How's that sound? I'm fully corporeal now! My lifelong dream, realized! In return, I guess I won't stomp you. How does that sound?'' Neutral/Pacifist Route *''Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH! | Even if you attack my vessel, you'll NEVER hurt me! | I'm still incorporeal, you DUMMY!!! |'' (Wait, is DUMMY a compliment...?) 'Attack' **''Feeble. Feeble! FEEBLE! '' of these lines of dialogue will appear; #1 **''Futile. Futile! FUTILE!'' **''Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL!'' **''Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH!'' *''OWWWW, you DUMMIES!! | Watch where you're aiming your MAGIC attacks! | ... Hey! You! Forget I said anything about MAGIC!!! ''#1 *''I'll defeat you and take your SOUL!! ''#2 *''I'll use your soul to cross the barrier! ''#3 *''I'll stand in the window of a fancy store! ''#4 *''THEN EVERYTHING I WANT WILL BE MINE! ''#5 *''Huh? Yeah, I guess then I'll avenge my cousin. ''#6 *''What was their name again...? ''#7 *''Whatever. Whatever! WHATEVER! ''#8 ** Feeble. Feeble! FEEBLE! '#9+' **''Futile. Futile! FUTILE!'' **''Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL!'' **''Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH!'' *''HEY GUYS! | Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! | Remember how I said NOT to shoot at me? | Well... | FAILURES! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED!!! | Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHA! | Now you'll see my true power: | Relying on people that aren't garbage! ''#10 *''DUMMY BOTS! MAGIC MISSILE! ''#11 *''DUMMY BOTS! TRY AGAIN! ''#12 *''DUMMY BOTS! You're awful??? ''#13 *''DUMMY BOTS! FINAL ATTACK! ''#14 *''(N... no way!) | (These guys are even WORSE than the other guys!) | Who cares. Who cares! WHO CARES!!! | I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!!! | I'VE GOT KNIVES!!! ''#15 *''I'm... | Out of knives. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! | YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU! | YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME... | Forever. | Forever! | FOREVER!!!! ''#15 *''AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ''#15 *''Wh... | What the heck is this!? | Ergh! Acid rain!?! Oh, FORGET IT! I'm outta here! ''#15 *''appears ... sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I?'' *''as soon as I came over, your friend immediately left...'' *''oh no... you guys looked like you were having fun...'' **''oh no... I just wanted to say hi... | oh no........................(if the protagonist cheered or flirted with Napstablook after wearing their hat) **''oh wait... didn't you attack me before... | uhhh... that's awkward. | sorry. have a nice day. (if the protagonist "attacked" Napstablook) Genocide Route *''Thanks!'' *''Thank you!'' *''Great work!'' *''Bravo!'' *''OK!'' *''...'' Flavor Text Pre-Battle *''(Seems like a regular training dummy.) (Do you want to beat it up?)'' checked **''(You tap the dummy with your fist.) (You feel bad.)'' Player has no kills **''(You sock the dummy.) (Who cares?)'' Player has 1-19 kills **''(You punch the dummy at full force.) (Feels good.)'' Player has 20+ kills **''(You stare into each other's eyes for a moment...)'' No *''(You've had enough of the dummy.)'' checked again In-Battle *''Because they're a ghost, physical attacks will fail.'' Check *''Wipe that smile off your face.'' Glad Dummy *''Mad Dummy blocks the way!'' Encounter *''Mad Dummy is looking nervous.'' after he mentions magic attacks *''Mad Dummy is doing an armless ska dance.'' Neutral *''Mad Dummy glares into a mirror, then turns to you with the same expression.'' Neutral *''Mad Dummy is bossing around its bullets.'' Neutral *''Mad Dummy is getting cotton all over the dialogue box. ''Neutral *''Mad Dummy is hopping mad.'' Neutral *''Smells like a clothing store. ''Neutral *''Mechanical whirrs fill the room.'' after he fires regular dummies *''Glad Dummy lets you go.'' Encounter *''Dummy looks like it's going to fall over. ''Genocide *''Dummy stands around absentmindedly. ''Genocide *''Dummy tires of your aimless shenanigans.'' Genocide *''You talk to the DUMMY. ... It doesn't seem much for conversation. No one is happy with this.'' Talk Category:In Battle